


Disappear

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff, MSR, NSFW ish, season 4 post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: what happened after they left Jerrys trailer? How did Scully deal with being once again inches from death.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Disappear

I thought I lost you” kisses: The breath is knocked out of both of them with the force that they collide with. Hands grip the back of t-shirts and palms are pressed up and under shirts, holding them close, feeling the warmth of their skin. Palms are pressed to cheeks, thumbs swiping away tears until their mouths collide messily, the world seeming to disappear around them.  
Season 4 right after the incident in Unruhe  
\----  
She steps down the small steel stairs, her fingers guarding her face from the assault of the sun on her eyes. It pales in comparison to the assault she just faced as she remembers Jerry’s eyes shifting back and forth and yet still shining into her soul with an unwavering precision. Mulder steady and true shooting him without a second thought, her safety his only concern. God, another minute, another case that brings her on the brink of death. Her body shutters not from cold or fear but because she now craves it, craves danger, craves her partner's dedication to her. She lives for fear and Mulder constantly her protector and endangered letting her run as far and as fast as she can. Allowing her to jump into the abyss without so much as a glance backwards because he will be there within a step jumping right along with her. It’s almost like those roller coasters where the bottom of the drop is pitch black, and you don’t know when the fear and intensity will end and the exhilaration thrills you.  
That's what it’s like with him, these cases she has never felt so alive and yet so close to being at the end. He knows she feels it too, but she knows more than she lets on. She knows he is in love with her, in a way that is more terrifying than any Jerry or flukeman or monster they have faced. To be in love with him would consume her, it would be exhilarating and suffocating all in one. His passion doesn’t know bounds, his mind doesn’t have checkpoints or second thoughts, he leaps and looks after. They are coming so close to that impasse now. She can feel it in the ragged breaths as they run after suspects in the way their touches linger seconds longer than necessary. Their lives so entwined, hours together start to feel like seconds each finding solace in the other. The things left unspoken swirling around in their brains and coming out later in a sudden gasp, a soft moan, a shutter and whimper. They are now so deep in this together that there is no way to the surface. The deep pool of their own emotions drowning them over and over with over thinking. She finds a spot behind another trailer and lets her head fall back as her body leans against. Her tears prick her eyes not from the emotion and fear she just experienced but from the realization that she is already consumed by him. She has yearned for him for so long she didn’t even realize it. She originally had wanted his respect to prove how much he could trust her. But now she realizes she always had it, he had always given her the respect she deserved, never doubted her qualifications or theories or the soundness of her science. He might disagree but he always had listened. He had always taken the time to challenge her mind and with that he had captured her soul. Her soul she had guarded but now she knew. Knew the ends of the earth were no match for his love and devotion. He would fight until the end of time for her, would do anything and everything because without her he wasn’t really him and now she realized without him maybe she wasn’t quiet herself either. She never wanted to be those people, that thought they couldn’t survive without another person, and it’s not true. She could survive without him and him without her, but the world wouldn’t be as vivid nor as sweet. Could she take that leap, allow herself to feel him consume her? Did she have enough belief in herself to know that she could handle that intensity from him. His love wouldn’t know boundaries, his devotion and feelings wouldn’t be second guessed, questioned. He would leap and look later because that was who he was, and why she had fallen for him in the first place. She questioned, she studied, she over thought everything in her life, from suits to yogurt. But he didn’t, even though his love has been battered and beaten beyond recognition, given to women who never ever had even a remote idea of what they had. What he was truly giving them. She knew though, knew his love was the once in a millennia and it was focused on her. His type of love was the one of love songs and stories that spanned through time and space. There would be no going back, no option to be anything but devoured. His voice resonates in her ears as his hands cup her face. 

“I thought I lost you” she looks at him, her eyes shining into him with love, not for saving her but for everything that has led to this moment. She leans forward and breathes inches from his lips and suddenly they are colliding, hands are moving under shirts and nothing else in the world exists. She thought she understood his intensity and what that would mean. But even that was the tip of the iceberg as she drowns in his lips she will never be able to come up for air again, she will fall forever with him right by her side.


End file.
